starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Blue Shadow Virus
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=17 | schrijver= Craig Titley | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= 26 | datum eerste uitzending= 13 februari 2009 | vorige= The Hidden Enemy | volgende= Mystery of a Thousand Moons }} 250px|thumb|Blue Shadow Virus 250px|thumb|Dokter Nuvo Vindi Blue Shadow Virus is de zeventiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Battle droids on Naboo! As the Separatist rebellion rages through the galaxy, even peaceful planets are threatened. Following the discovery of Separatist droids wandering the grassy wasteland, Naboo is once again on high alert. Fearing their home is facing another invasion, Senator Amidala and Representative Binks race to Naboo to assess the situation. Meanwhile, near the Gungan swamplands, an even graver threat is about to be discovered.... Synopsis Senator Amidala, Jar Jar Binks en C-3PO reizen naar Naboo en landen in de Theed Hangar. Queen Neeyutnee en Gregar Typho staan het gezelschap op te wachten. De Royal Naboo Security Forces hebben immers de aanwezigheid van Battle Droids waargenomen op Naboo en Neeyutnee wil dat Amidala de Senate hiervan op de hoogte brengt. Amidala weet dat meer bewijzen nodig zijn en iedereen trekt naar de reparatiekamer waar Battle Droids onderdelen werden bewaard. Amidala merkt op dat de Droids modder aan zich hebben hangen terwijl ze in de grasvlaktes werden tegengekomen. Ondertussen wordt Jar Jar afgeleid door de Slug-Beetle, een insect dat zich in één van de Droids had verborgen. De Tactical Droid van de CIS springt tot leven en C-3PO liegt de Droid voor dat de missie geslaagd is en dat Dooku hem zal belonen. De Droid kan iets lossen over een virus en een lek van een geheim laboratorium. Daarna beseft de Droid dat men hem fopt en klapt hij toe. Jar Jar veroorzaakt totale chaos. Hij is met zijn hoofd verzeild geraakt in de kop van een Astromech Droid en aangezien hij niets meer zien, duwt hij alle rekken met onderdelen omver, recht op de Tactical Droid. Jar Jar excuseert zich maar zegt dat de Slug-Beetle één van zijn favoriete snacks is en dat dit dier enkel wordt aangetroffen onder de Perlote Trees in de Eastern Swamps op Naboo. De Jedi High Council stuurt Anakin en Obi-Wan naar Naboo om de zaak verder uit te spitten. Padmé wil zelf het fijne weten van dat zogenaamde labo. Peppi Bow, een vrouwelijke Shaak herderin, merkt hoe verschillende van haar dieren plotseling sterven wanneer ze van het water uit een rivier drinken. Wanneer Padmé en Jar Jar in een Naboo Scout Carrier landen nabij Peppi's kudde, zien ze de dode Shaaks. Zowel Padmé en Jar Jar zijn in een volledig bio-hazard outfit gekleed. Peppi valt hen echter aan omdat ze geen idee heeft wie deze nieuwkomers zijn. Wanneer ze Jar Jars helm kan openen, is ze verrast om een Gungan te zien. Padmé probeert Bow te kalmeren. De Gungan legt uit dat het virus niet in de lucht hangt maar in het water. Padmé legt het doel van hun missie uit en Peppi neemt Padmé en Jar Jar mee naar de Perlote Trees. Amidala zal soldaten inzetten om Peppi in veiligheid te brengen. In de moerassen worden Padmé en Jar Jar bespioneerd door Dokter Nuvo Vindi, een boosaardig meesterbrein achter het idee om het Blue Shadow Virus weer tot leven te wekken. Hij geeft opdracht aan de Battle Droids om de indringers te vangen. De scan van SP127 die Padmé aan Typho vroeg, speelt geen rol meer wanneer Droids hen omsingelen. Binks en Amidala worden door Vindi gevangengezet. Deze doortrapte wetenschapper denkt dat hij leven schept. Het Blue Shadow Virus werd generaties in het verleden vernietigd om een enorme ramp te vermijden maar Vindi heeft het weer tot leven gewekt én verbeterd. Het Blue Shadow Virus kan nu ook in lucht aarden waar het voorheen enkel in water kon ontstaan. Vindi heeft het virus in talloze bommen opgeladen. Anakin, Ahsoka en Obi-Wan landen in Theed. Gregar Typho stelt hen Peppi Bow voor, de laatste persoon die Padmé zag in de moerassen. Ahsoka moet van Anakin met Peppi op zoek gaan naar Padmé. Typho vertelt aan de Jedi over Nuvo Vindi en zijn verleden bij de Perma Families en zijn verdwijning zo'n tien jaar geleden. In de geheugens van de Battle Droids hebben de Naboo meer bewijzen ontdekt dat Vindi wel degelijk het Blue Shadow Virus opnieuw wil tot leven wekken. Typho heeft door de scan die Padmé had gevraagd kunnen bevestigen dat er een grote ondergrondse ruimte ligt. Door het gevaar van het virus moeten de Jedi zeer voorzichtig te werk gaan. Ahsoka en Peppi Bow naderen met een Shaak de Eastern Swamps en proberen uit het gezichtsveld te blijven van Vindi's periscopen. 's Nachts rapporteert Ahsoka aan Anakin dat er nog geen doorbraak werd geforceerd en dat ze vermoedt dat Padmé in het laboratorium is. Obi-Wan geeft de opdracht aan Ahsoka om de opening in het zuiden van de bunker op te blazen en dat zij haar snel zullen komen assisteren. Ahsoka laat een Thermal Detonator met de Force zweven en op de juiste plaats exploderen. Vindi geeft meteen opdracht aan de Droids om de situatie te checken terwijl hij zelf een speciaal HazMat Gear aantrekt. De Clone Troopers en Rex springen Ahsoka achterna. Dankzij bommen in de andere ingangen, vervoegen Anakin en Obi-Wan de strijd. In de basis merkt Vindi's assistent Droid de Clones en zet het op een lopen met een staal van het virus. Anakin leidt de troepen naar het laboratorium waar hij Padmé en Jar Jar aantreft. Vindi dreigt ermee om hen te folteren als hij nog nadert. Anakin en de Clones geven zich over, al weet Vindi dat hij deze situatie niet eeuwig kan vasthouden. Hij biedt Anakin de kans aan om hem gevangen te nemen of om zijn vrienden te redden. Vindi duwt een schakelaar in en vlucht weg. Met de Force kan Anakin uiteindelijk de schakelaar uitzetten en Padmé en Jar Jar bevrijden. Obi-Wan en zijn Clones vinden de kamer met alle bommen met het virus. Deze worden plots geactiveerd wanneer Vindi hen inschakelt van op afstand. Kenobi merkt ook op dat één van de bommen ontbreekt. Anakin vervoegt zich bij hen en geeft aan Ahsoka de opdracht om de ontbrekende bom te zoeken. Padmé herinnert zich de assistent droid en meent dat hij het virus en de bom droeg. Padmé en Jar Jar ontdekken een kamer met allemaal boompjes waar de assistent zich verbergt. Padmé sluit de Droid op maar toch vlucht deze totdat Jar Jar hem tackelt en Padmé de bom kan vangen. Anakin vindt het geheime labo van Vindi die tijd wint door staaltjes van het virus weg te gooien die Anakin met moeite kan vangen. Hij roept Obi-Wans hulp in om te voorkomen dat Vindi ontsnapt. Ook Obi-Wan moet de achtervolging staken om staaltjes van het virus niet te laten vallen. Dr Vindi dreigt te ontsnappen met een Sheathipede-class Shuttle in de moerassen maar dat was zonder Peppi Bow gerekend. Wanneer Vindi nogmaals een staaltje van het virus wil laten vallen, wordt hij neergeslagen door Bow Electropole. Toch in Vindi nog steeds maniakaal aan het lachen omdat zijn bommen gaan ontploffen. Gelukkig hebben de Clone Troopers alle bommen kunnen onschadelijk maken. Debuut *Nuvo Vindi *Peppi Bow *Queen Neeyutnee *Chrin *Slug-Beetle *Naboo Scout Carrier *Perlote Tree *Blue Shadow Virus Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Catherine Taber: Padmé Amidala *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *BJ Hughes: Jar Jar Binks *Michael York: Nuvo Vindi *James Mathis III: Captain Typho *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Gwendoline Yeo: Peppi Bow *Phil LaMarr: Tactical Droid *Tom Kane: Yoda/Narrator *Matthew Wood: the battle droids *Jameelah McMillan: Queen Neeyutnee *David Acord: the assistant droid Bron *The Hidden Enemy op SW.com category:Televisie